


Flamingo Academy

by dankira



Category: Dankira!!! - Boys be DANCING!-
Genre: Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-11-26 14:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dankira/pseuds/dankira
Summary: Five teams of three boys each, and the potential they all share together.It's time for the boys to be dancing.(alternatively titled: dankira propaganda)





	1. Behind the Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! this is a fic for dankira (ダンキラ), an upcoming rhythm game mobage!!! all of these interpretations and personalities are pre-release meaning i'm taking what i can get from what the official twitter puts out there! please support the game if u can and play it!!! it's about dance and each group has their own unique style of dance! some of the seiyuus are also pretty new (such as merry panic's) and it would mean a lot to them if this project went well!

It takes only a moment for his body to catch up with his mind -- which was precisely what they needed. 

 

It was a bar, a platform, a mini-stage with a spotlight on it. How could he not take this chance? Reiji and Mahiru had clasped the other's shoulder, arms forming a bridge between them as Sora took the chance and climbed on top. Soon he was holding himself up by one hand, kicking his legs out as the audience went wild. It was their balance and strength that won them over in the end. They were more than just pretty faces and they would make it known.

 

* * *

 

"Aaa... Reiji, Reiji! Do you have the water bottles for us?"

 

Pants of exhaustion that you think one would get used to, but it only got more annoying over time. "I thought I told you I can't get them all the time. Can you guys please remember to bring them next time?" The blue haired boy with the glasses, presumably Reiji, kindly chastised them. 

 

"Of course, of course! I'll never forget! I'll even make sure to keep a note on my phone!" came the response from the young diva next to his friend Sora.

"You forgot  _last time_." 

"I always check my phone though! I definitely won't forg--"

"You said that last time too!"

"Mahiru..." the eldest grunted in frustration. "Could the two of you at least try to stay orderly?"

 

The bumbling and lovable fool was half-asleep and had suddenly spurred to life when accused. "I didn't say anything!" Sora cried out.

 

"But you didn't bring any water, did you? ...I see. Here." he extended his hands out with two water bottles. 

 

_So you gave in!_ was a thought that crossed their minds but they didn't dare say it. It was best not to take advantage of his kindness...

 

"Thank you, Reiji!" with a "I'll try harder next time to remember!" on the side.

 

A smile crept across his face from the bowing when they accepted his gifts. His eyes fell on the blond boy. "You're far more modest than Mahiru."

 

"Wahh! No fair, Sora! You're being a kiss up!"

 

"H-Huh...?! I'm just being honest...! I do want to try harder!"

 

* * *

_Step, step..._

"Janome?" 

 

Sweet hums came from behind the door before it swung open; Shiki had stumbled in, legs seemingly weak as he twirled graciously. 

 

"Sora-kun... how shining you are...!"

 

_Like a bright light..._ The thoughts swirled in the white haired boy's head and his braid swayed as he cradled himself in his chair. Ageha and Tsukumo were unsure of what to make of it. He always had episodes like this where he'd catch sight of the squirt from Merry Panic and lose himself. It was a fascination with him -- some wouldn't hesitate to call it an obsession even -- as if something about him was worthy of attention and praise. But perhaps he realized he had neglected his unit long enough as he soon began to snap out of it and cocked his head to the side.

 

"...My apologies. Shall we get back to work~?"

 There was a smug casualness to his voice that gave Tsukumo hives. Except if he expressed this, Ageha would call him a "dumb ugly oaf" most likely so perhaps it was best to keep his mouth shut. As long as they remained on top, as long as he remained strong, it would probably be worth it to tolerate such a strange leader. The buff third year took a sip of his protein drink and a little too loud for his teammate's liking.

 

"Ughhhh... aren't you lactose intolerant! What's your deal! Are you really so ready to die that you'll gladly slurp that thing down?!"

 

_What a goddamn nag..._ "You're complaining about me... aren't you the loud one? And it's made of water! I know my limits!"

 

A scoff, followed by a condescending chuckle. "Water? With a protein shake? Pretty tasteless if you ask me--"

 

"I don't have a  **CHOICE!!!** "

 

"Fufu... you two sure are having fun~"


	2. Etoile Evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apparently y'all liked this... wig... this one is unfortunately shorter but

It was a quiet evening, with pink skies from the setting sun which made it perfect for tea-time... Well,

"Keiiii--!"

Mostly quiet. "Akira, you're at it again," Kei Kiriyama remarked rather calmly, knowing that his teammate Noel Gekkoin probably wanted to rip out his hair right now.

"Of course I am! Where Lausanne goes, I go!" Akira Shido cried as he was dragged by dog who was... most likely bigger than Noel. If anything, she was constantly a threat to him. If she felt like it, she could crush him entirely and they wouldn't be able to do a single thing about it.

 _That cur and his dog,_ the small leader's eyebrow twitched. " **Bloody hell!** "

"Hm...? Do you have something to say, leader?" The smug Kei turned to Noel.

"Plenty, but I shall only speak the essentials! We are  _trying_ to have a peaceful evening!"

A loud  _skiiiiiiid_ could be heard as Akira stopped in his tracks, managing to keep Lausanne in place for a second. "Ah... I see. I'm interrupting."

"You ARE!"

A long silence came after the echo of Noel's shout. For a minute, Noel was convinced he had gotten the buffoon to listen to him. Regardless of how him or Kei felt, he just simply wanted his tea time in peace. But soon came a cough and a frown forced its way onto the tiny tyrant's face as he KNEW he was bound to speak again.

"Then I shall join, peacefully!"

...

"If you can do it quietly, then sure, fine."

"Can Lausanne join too?!"

"What?!" He almost flew out of his seat in a rage. _Can the... can the damned dog join...?!_ "Why, of course n--"

But before he could finish, Kei had firmly interrupted him with "--she can!". There was the slightest glimpse of a smug grin on his face.

"I see, I see! Come on now, Lausanne, but of course do so quietly!" Akira cheered as he began to head over, Noel paling when he realized that the large dog seemed to have set her sights on him.


End file.
